yayalandsmlfandomcom-20200215-history
Number 8 Yaya
About Number 8 (or simply Sutja Pal) is a main character in YayaLand Shorts and Series. She is a young homosexual and perverted Yaya who is a friend of Crying and Komanun Salam. She first appeared in the Cryings Goes to Summer School The Movie (2014) as a sick, socially awkward, nerdy child, but she has since become a main character and has become more mature, logical, and an unashamed, raging homosexual. She is the only character introduced in the Summer School Movie to appear outside of the series and shorts. She is mostly known for her weird, perverted personality, but is mostly very smart. She was born on August 4, 2011. Personality Number 8 is portrayed as a stereotypical Yaya who has a bunch of medical disorders, though it has never been specified exactly what they are. She has type one diabetes (don't know how she's skinny AF) and takes pills to manage her blood sugar. This portrayal of Number 8 is more common in the early-released YayaLand episodes, while in the later episodes Number 8 is a bit less of a nerd and a bit more of a pervert. It's also said in Season 2's Lost Episode: Crying's 1st Grade that she has irritable bowel syndrome. Crying's 1st Grade was released 100% differently on the Series and not the shorts than in the lost episode. Number 8 also appears to be really smart, as she has actually built many different high-tech inventions with her sister even though she is only 8 years old. Her Sister Number 7 are the reason why she's gay and homosexual and it makes her can't help date and rape Yayas over her age. But Number 8 hates doing bad things like raping young Yayas. Number 8 is not a pedophile. She has an IQ of 301. She only came to summer school not because she failed, but because she wants to learn more (unlike me). But she uses her gifted intelligence to mostly pick up girls (no younger than 17). Unlike Crying and Komanun Salam, Number 8 has common sense and is the smartest of them, but they don't listen to her and just make fun of her, no matter how right she may be. Nowadays, she's become the voice of reason and her being gay is used on occasion. After the Summer School Movie, she is usually seen with a Hello Kitty doll sitting on her shoulder. She is also highly perverted as she constantly talks about sexy girls and makes out with her Hello Kitty plushie. She started selling sweets so she could get a breasts enlargement and Photoshop pictures of sexy girls and put her face on them. She also "thinks" her doll is real and often says perverted things to Crying, Komanun Salam, and Cholokbada (young form) and drew a picture of herself as a cute dancer with gigantic breasts in her shirt. Aside from being very intelligent, Number 8 is also highly perverted. She constantly references sexual matters and in YayaLand Short: Crying's Gets a Gift from Ebay!, Number 8 even posts a status update on her Instagram with "cum" (really bubbles) on her mouth and on Hello Kitty's genitals. She makes sexual remarks during games or whenever Komanun Salam and Crying are around. And she's also extremely short-tempered, usually when Crying jokes that the sun is a planet, fails at math, and other dumb mischiefs she always does.More than anything, though, Number 8 is delusional, as she believes her Hello Kitty doll is a living person and rebuffs anyone who tells her otherwise. Number 8 has said things such as saying her sister is good to smash and that she thought she was gonna see some tits in women's basketball and other things similar in Summer School, so there is a slight possibility she might more homosexual if so.